Just You
by AshleyBlack16
Summary: Seven years after...this story is about a guy who's a werewolf who imprinted on a girl who's half a vampire. They're the best of friends actually...the best. But what if things started to go a bit crazy?
1. I Thoughts

The wind was blowing strongly against the trees. Leaves were flying and the breeze was cool on the faces of the residents of La Push, Washington. A kid was building a tiny sandcastle beside the blue sea while his mother was on her back, resting her days off.

Not far from them, a couple was enjoying the blue skies with their hands entwined with each other. They shared looks of meaning and filled with love as they sat on the sand.

Three meters away from them stood a young man, his dark-russet skin warm yet trying to be cooled by the cold sea breeze. His black hair, once long yet chopped off, swayed with the wind as he watched the couple in front of him. He can't help but twitch at the sight of their sloppy looks. It was just…so sloppy and if there was one thing that made him twitch it was sloppiness.

"Geez," said Jacob Black. He rubbed his hands and turned his eyes away. He didn't have to watch them all day. He had things to do. He turned his heel and walked back towards home.

==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"What're you doing there, son?"

"Just fixing a truck," replied Jacob. Billy Black looked at his son with suspicion. Jake just nudged the suspicion off and continued wrenching the engine.

"Who owns it?" asked Bill.

"No one,"

Bill raised an eyebrow. "Well why are you wasting your time on it?"

Jacob dusted off some dirt and continued his work, "You know I love being a mechanic Dad. I just wanted to spend some time here than being out there and drunk," he said.

"You don't drink,"

"Who said so?"

Billy glared at his son fiercely, "Jacob Black, tell me right now if you're drinking alcoholic bev-"

"Dad, chill. I'm not…I was just joking," said Jake, adding some oil.

"Then why the hell-?"

"You seemed so tensed Dad, I thought you need to lighten up,"

"Oh," was all Billy said then he turned his wheelchair around and out of the garage. Jake shook his head and smiled as he closed the front of the truck. He shined its bumper with a dirty rag and looked at it with satisfaction. He wiped away a hint of sweat.

"Jake, someone's here to see you!" said his father.

Jacob straightened his pants and rumpled his hair, trying to fix it. He wondered who it was.

"Hey!"

"Hey," he replied, his grin appearing, wider than before.

In front of him stood a girl of seventeen, her bronze curls brunched in a barrette. Her vibrant eyes and red smile suddenly brightened his day. Her pale skin was ever so white and her fragile frame just struck him. She was surely the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She had a bunch of books on one arm.

"Just came home from school Renesmee?" he asked her. At the sound of that name, the girl flinched. He laughed and put his wrench down.

"Sorry, let me rephrase that," he said, "Just came home from school, Nessie?"

"Yep," she said, coming inside the garage and looking around. She dropped her bag to the ground and roamed around, like she already felt home. She looked at the truck and her eyes sparkled.

"Wow, you're making this?" she asked with awe. He rubbed his hands in the rag.

"Just repairing this old rag to see if it can still shine," he said, "I'm trying my very best to make it work again,"

"Cool, I bet it'll be fantastic to ride on," said Nessie.

"Once the engine works,"

She laughed, a tinkling laugh, the one that reminded him the sound of chimes. He stared at her as she laughed. She'd grown a deal lot thru the past seven years and now she was permanently seventeen, she had blossomed into something Jacob thought he wouldn't see in his entire lifetime. It was difficult not to get attracted to Renesmee, considering what she was.

She was a half-breed: half-vampire, half-human. Her mother, Bella, was human before but now turned vampire while her father was Edward Cullen, a vampire since 1918. Naturally, the genes blended, creating the glamorous creature opposite him. Renesmee had the same hair color of her father but her grandfather Charlie's curly hair. Her face was Edward's, except the eyes and they were Jacob's favorite part of her…because it reminded him of Bella. She had Bella's eyes.

"Jake? Uh…Jake?"

Jake was brought back to reality by Nessie's snapping fingers. She was looking at him, wondering if he'd lost his mind.

"Yeah?"

"I was asking you who you are going to give this to," she said.

"I don't know yet," said Jacob, removing his shirt and throwing it on the floor. He went outside the garage to feel the fresh air. Renesmee followed behind him.

"You're cold today," she remarked. Jacob sniffed the fresh air…and smelled the scent coming from Nessie. He turned and saw her pouting her red lips at him. He laughed and rumpled her hair.

"Nah, just thinking,"

"Thinking of how to become like Wolverine," asked Nessie, "Roar,"

"Nope, I don't need to become like him. Besides, he's not a real wolf…he just has those pointy things in the middle of his knuckle bones,"

"I bet it's cool to be a wolf," she said.

"Not really," said Jake, "It's painful,"

Nessie flipped her ponytail and sighed, "It's not easy being a vampire either," she said. Jake wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You're only half a vampire Nessie," he said, "Besides, look at the perks you get for being half a vampire,"

Nessie giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder, "Yeah, I have guys tailing me everyday and I tell you that is sick." Her scent filled his nose and it perceived the wonderful feeling. Now Jake knew how Bella felt when she was with Edward before.

It was good to know that Nessie considered him as an older brother. It made the two of them closer and in touch with each other. They were the best of friends.

"I'd love to have girls tailing me in La Push," he said.

Nessie looked at him, "You're not bad looking," she reasoned. Jake scoffed.

"Yeah, but I'm not typically the ladies' choice here in La Push, Nessie,"

Nessie took his arms around her and held them, "That's all right Jake. It's a good thing for you. Being tailed is not nice anyway,"

Her hands were soft and it made him enjoy her touch.

Man, he was one lucky damned wolf.

"Give me one good reason why we should go to your house,"

"C'mon Jake! I want you to see my friend's motorcycle. I promised him that my best mechanic would check on it," said Nessie. Jacob rolled his eyes. He wasn't surprised that Nessie had gotten into advertising him at her school.

"I'm not his mechanic, Nessie," he said.

"You're my mechanic and I want you to help my friend," she said.

"Yes ma'am," said Jacob, seeing he had no choice, "Let me get my motorcycle,"

"Yipee!" squealed Nessie. She loved riding on his motorcycle. Very much like her mother…a daredevil extraordinaire…

She rummaged thru his garage and came back with a helmet in a matter of seconds. She wore it over her bronze curls and a manic smile on her face.

"Let's go!!"

"Er…I'm not in the right apparel yet," said Jake, looking down at his faded sleeveless shirt and jeans.

"Doesn't matter," Nessie threw a helmet at him and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his bike. He grabbed the keys from his pocket and started the engine. Nessie hopped at the back and wrapped her arms around his strong waist.

"Ready?"

"Yes!!"

The bike zoomed off at a great speed. Behind him, he could tell she was enjoying the breeze of La Push brushing her pale face. She was laughing behind him…her sweet laughter reminded him strongly of her mother.

Bella…

The Bella he loved…

But forget about that. Things were new. If new meant someone who had bronze curls…

Her arms around him were warm and comforting. It was no doubt that she was his soul mate. They were very compatible.

Both extreme

Both happy people

Both love motorcycles…

Both have mystical personalities…

Both half-breeds

"Anybody home?" asked Nessie as she pushed the door open. Both of them went inside the house filled with glass walls and looked around. Jacob shuddered as he walked on. He wasn't particularly always comfortable inside the Cullens' house, given what he was and what he felt about them before. Although they were nicer now, Jake can't help but feel as if he was trespassing.

"Nessie, is that you?"

Opposite them, Alice Cullen arrived, her pixie face smiling. Naturally, she was surprised to see Jacob with Nessie. She smiled at him and it made Jake breathe.

"Hey shortie," greeted Jake. Alice smiled at him.

"Hey there wolf,"

"Hey Aunt Alice," greeted Nessie, "Seen Momma and Daddy?"

Alice shook her head, "No, I think they went out. They're not here," she said, "Do you want to drink anything?" she asked Jacob.

"Sure," said Jake. Alice ushered them to the kitchen where the Cullens rarely kept human food, just in case they had human visitors. Alice pulled out a juice box and threw it at Jake who was surprised that they kept juice boxes. He threw Alice a curious look.

Alice seemed to know what he thought, "It's Nessie who's bugging us to store those. She loves them just as she loves blood," she said, "I'll see you around," then she went upstairs. Jake's eyes widened at Nessie.

"I thought you don't like human food," he said.

"Well, juice boxes are fairly delicious," she reasoned.

"Whoa," he said. Nessie rolled her eyes.

"Come on," said Nessie, pulling him to their garage, "You have plenty of work to do,"

"Oh no, I knew this would happen," joked Jacob. They both went down towards the Cullens' garage. Although he had been there before, Jacob can't help but stare with awe. The garage was filled with expensive cars, including Edward's silver Volvo. He caught sight of Bella's Ferrari, next to her Mercedes. The other cars were shining like gold.

"Do you already own one of these monsters?" asked Jacob.

"Nope, I don't own any of them. I borrow them sometimes but Dad hasn't bought me my own car," said Nessie, pulling out a tool box and smirking, "I don't know why. He keeps on complaining when I borrow his Volvo and he's not buying me a car," she grumbled.

"Little girl, your daddy's just worried you'd drive yourself drunk," said Jacob, "Now, where's the bike you're talking about?"

Nessie lead him towards the end of the garage where a worn-out motorcycle was propped against the wall.

"Whoa, it looks awful," said Jacob, holding the handle.

"I know, that's why he was begging me to find a good mechanic. I thought of you. I know you can fix it," said Nessie. Jacob inspected the engine and found it badly rusted. The handles were rusty and the body color was faded.

"He still used this?"

"He wants to give it to his sister," said Renesmee.

"Good thing he thought about repairing," said Jake, "Or else his sister's gonna have a heart attack." He grabbed a nearby wrench and started removing the rusted engine.

"He needs a new engine,"

"I'll buy one,"

"Nessie, he's gonna pay you big for that," said Jacob.

"No, I'm doing it for free," said Renesmee.

Jake's eyes widened, "Nessie, an engine isn't exactly cheap. Why don't you take money off your friend? He's the one who's in need,"

"But I want to do it for free," said Nessie, "Don't worry; I told him he didn't have to pay. He's not exactly rich, Jake,"

_Sweet, _thought Jacob, _Just like her mother. She's as sweet and thoughtful as Bella is…_

"Okay," said Jacob.

She stood up. Jake's eyes followed her.

She was clearly the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

She also had the most beautiful heart in the world.

He better be thankful that Nessie wasn't a mind-reader like her father…she wouldn't want to know what her best friend thought about her.


	2. II Soul Mate

"Renesmee?"

Both Nessie and Jacob looked up at the sound of the voice. They looked up from the motorcycle they had been working on for two hours already.

"I think it's Momma," said Nessie.

Jake looked at her, "Well, you ain't showing yourself to your mother with dirt smudged all over your face," he said then he placed a thumb on her pale skin and rubbed the dirt off her face.

"Jake stop that, I can do it," grumbled Nessie but she didn't push his hand away.

"Nessie?"

The footsteps grew louder and a moment later, Isabella Cullen appeared in front of them.

"Hey Bells," greeted Jacob. Bella, greatly thrilled by her best friend's appearance, hugged Jacob tightly. Although her body was cold, Jake could feel the warm feeling of their friendship surging thru the hug.

"Jake, it's good to see you," said Bella.

"I know, you too," said Jacob. Bella, frozen at eighteen, looked more beautiful than before she was a vampire. Her brown curls fell softly on her shoulder and her topaz eyes sparkled. Her full red lips were seducing and it made Jake shiver.

"Bella, is Nessie down there?" asked another voice.

Jake recognized that voice. The velvet voice was too familiar to forget. Jake remembered the time when that voice actually called him 'son'. He had to shudder with that thought.

"Hey Edward," said Jake as he caught sight of Edward Cullen.

"Hello Jacob," greeted Edward. He stopped beside his wife, an arm around her shoulder. Edward looked over Jacob to look at his daughter.

"Seems like your busy over there Ness," remarked Edward.

Nessie pushed a stray hair away and smiled at her father, showing all pearly white teeth.

"Went hunting?" she asked.

"Yeah, we had to. I was getting thirsty," said Bella.

Even though six and a half years had past since Bella became a vampire, it was still weird for Jacob to hear Bella and her thirst for blood. Sure, she was a lot prettier and skilled than before, but Jake can't help but miss the old Bella sometimes…the human Bella. Her skin was cold unlike her warm touches before. Though he was bigger than her, she was able to match his strength now so Jake could no longer push her around.

"Well, I'm not going on hunting alone this time," said Nessie, "I guess I'll just eat some salad," there was a grimace on her face. Edward laughed.

"I think there's some left in the fridge," he said. Renesmee flashed a disgusted look. Jacob knew that even though she could digest food, Nessie preferred blood than human food.

"Why don't we hunt together?" suggested Jake, "I haven't eaten anything yet and I think I'd like a deer tonight,"

Nessie smiled gratefully at him. "Okay then," she said then she looked at her parents, "We'll be back later,"

"Sure," said Bella, "Just don't overdo it,"

Nessie rolled her eyes and took Jake's large hand and pulled him.

"We'll be at the cottage," Edward called after them.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

JACOB'S POINT-OF-VIEW

_Let's hunt baby, Let's hunt till the night haunts us away_

The night was still young. There were stars splattered across the dark sky.

I heard the leaves sway as I silently walked with my four legs. My tail swished behind me just in case I needed more persuading.

"Jake, you still here?"

Her whisper reached my ears. Just to assure her of my presence, I nudged her legs with my large paw. I heard her giggle. I know Nessie can feel me but I don't know why she had to ask.

We walked in silence. As we continued walking, I can smell the scent of deer. I sensed that she did too because her face lit up.

_We're almost there, _I thought.

We reached a bush and hid behind it. I took a peek by the small opening and saw a herd of those herbivores. Their scent was delicious to my nose and I knew that Nessie felt the same thing too.

I heard her foot shift. I looked up and saw her preparing to strike her attack.

And to think she was only a small girl…and now she was…a tall girl

Nessie's quiet growling of hunger didn't escape my ears. I figured it was good to allow her first. After all, she was getting good at this.

A moment flashed, Renesmee sprang from where she was and leaped unto the shocked deer. I saw her teeth sink unto the neck of the deer. I leaped over the bush and attacked the other one.

That night, Nessie and I feasted over a bunch of herbivores. When we were both contented, she let out a sigh. Her eyes were on me and I found myself staring back at her.

A flash of memories danced in front of my eyes…

It was just like yesterday that I held a baby Renesmee in my hands. I remembered that night so clearly. At first, I planned on murdering the little baby in Rosalie's arms. But at the sight of her warm chocolate brown eyes, everything stopped.

Everything…

At first, the Cullens, well, except Carlisle and Alice, weren't that pleased with my imprinting on their youngest family member. Even Edward had to restrain himself from killing me but I swore to them that I didn't see her in the way they thought I did. All I wanted was for her to be happy. Eventually, they understood and I made Edward swear to me that he won't mention it to Bella. That was my biggest problem.

Telling Bella…

Gulp

When Bells had arrived from her first hunt, I had Renesmee in my arms. The moment Bella wanted to hold her daughter, I felt panicky.

"What is your _problem_, Jacob?" Bella had asked me when I refused to hand over her daughter. Of course, as much as I refused, I had to give in.

The moment Nessie was in her arms, I felt hypnotism. My eyes were glued to the little figure in Bella's arms. I was like a blind man who saw the sun for the first time. My eyes were locked unto her…Renesmee…my little Renesmee.

The next moment came as a surprise.

The next thing I knew, Renesmee was in my hands…

I acted on my senses…and Bella discovered what I had done…

Okay, to be honest, I was shocked. Imprinting was an involuntary movement made by wolves like me when we've found our soul mate. I didn't expect it to happen…no way.

Bella was furious when she discovered what I had done to her daughter. I guess the idea of me being her son-in-law didn't look pleasing to her. She was ballistic at the fact that I had imprinted on a _baby. _How should I know? Didn't I mention _involuntary? _Duh…

As Nessie (Bella did try to kill me when she thought I named her daughter after the Loch Ness Monster) grew, I became closer to her and she to me. We formed a brotherly/sisterly bond as the days went by. I was with her when the Volturi thought of her as a threat and wanted to kill her whole family for it. Thru the six and a half years, we were always together…kind of like the way Bella and I were together. She'd visit the garage to check on the cars I was fixing and she'd hang out with Quil and Embry while I was busy patrolling.

Yep, soul mates…

I never brought the fact up to her. For the record, I knew that Nessie knew about it. I just wondered if…she felt it. As the years progressed, everything about the imprinting thing seemed to dim in the background.

Not that I didn't want to be her soul mate. I think it works well.

Over the years, I had seen her and developed much mature feelings for my little Nessie. She was no longer the little kid I had on my back when I was a wolf. She was taller than before.

In general reality…Renesmee Carlie Cullen is the most beautiful creature in the world. She's like a porcelain doll. Not only is she beautiful, but she has this warm and sweet attitude that makes me feel special when I'm around her. She does enhance this when she says 'My Jacob' or thru sweet acts of kindness.

I know, I have competition...

Just because Nessie's my soul mate, that doesn't mean she can't like other guys. Trust me, I had seen dozens of guys trying their luck on her. I think she looks at them sometimes but there's just a thing they lack.

"They're not like you," she reasoned.

Nice…very nice answer

It was flattering to know that she compared me to other guys but it wasn't enough proof that she had feelings for me too.

I know I have…

I remembered the time when I told Bella about Quil imprinting on the then 2-year old Claire. The idea of imprinting on a baby wasn't such a good idea either but I knew that Claire wouldn't regret what happened to her because when she grows up, she'd see that Quil was the guy designed for her. I wonder…if it was the same for Nessie.

Sure, I used to ache over my loss. It sometimes pained me to think of Bella. She was my first love anyway. Bella would always be the first girl I loved. But to be honest, I don't care about it now. All I cared about was Nessie's happiness

I tried to find what I really felt…

"Jake? Hello? You still there?"

I shook myself up. I didn't want to look like an idiot.

She got up from her prey and patted my ears with her warm hand.

"Come on Jake, let's go to the cottage," she said, "I bet Momma's waiting for you,"

Right…Bella's waiting to strangle me

The cottage was quiet but I could see a light thru Nessie's window. I changed into my human form…I didn't want to mess the carpet with paw prints. She opened the front door and we entered their small yet glamorous cottage.

The smell of vampires greeted me. Of course, I was already immune to their smell. My pack thinks it's weird that I can finally withstand the smell of the bloodsuckers. I always stayed close to Nessie and, naturally, I got used to the smell that sometimes I barely sniff it.

I heard the TV blaring in the living room. Edward and Bella were nestled against each other, their eyes glued to the screen (or more like Edward's eyes because Bella was looking at him). My eyes still hurt every time I see them in a lovey-dovey state. Before, they hurt because I was hurt. Now, they hurt because maybe I wasn't used to sloppiness. The way Bella looked at her husband made me wanna say 'Ew' out loud.

"Ew," said Nessie.

Thanks for voicing out my opinion, Nessie.

Both her parents looked up to see us.

"Hey there," said Bella.

Edward smiled at me.

It's weird having your future father-in-law smile at you easily.

"We're going to my room," said Nessie.

We are?

"Well, have fun," said Edward, then he winked at me. He must've read my mind. Bella smiled coyly at me. I gulped.

Nessie rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around my waist. I saw Bella eyeing her daughter's arm.

And they say I'm touchy…

"We'll go now," said Nessie and pulled my hand.

"No monkey business!" Bella called after. I rolled my eyes as Nessie and I entered her room. The lamp was on and her bed looked inviting (don't think of it otherwise). I remembered those times that I'd throw her unto her bed when she was small. She'd giggle madly and twist and turn.

I sat on her bed and looked around. The traces of her childhood were somehow still there. Her rag doll sat on one corner and her drawing board stood on another. On one side, there was a small board plastered with all her pictures and memories. Majority of the pictures involved me. There was one when she was small and we had a dog beside me. Another showing me being attacked by snowballs from vampires (I'm sure Blondie enjoyed every bit of it). The one on the left showed Nessie on top of a horse-sized wolf. If a human saw it, they'd bet it was her pet. If the Cullens and she did, they'd see me in my four legs.

I guess I never did leave her…

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

Words were lost when she touched my cheek.

A memory flashed and it showed me the time Bella was freaking out because I had imprinted on her daughter…

"You didn't," she snarled at me.

"You know it's not something I can control,"

"You _stupid mutt_! How_ could _you? My _baby_!"

To my defense, I said, "It wasn't my idea, Bella!"

"I've held her all of _one _time, and already you think you have some moronic wolfy claim to her? She's _mine,_"

"I can share," I pleaded.

Bella's scary eyes followed me and I was sure I was dead meat. She was very furious.

"How dare you _imprint _on _my _baby? Have you lost your mind?"

"It was involuntary!"

Suddenly, Seth and Leah (in their wolf forms) arrived.

"Bella, would you try to listen for just one second? Please?" I begged. Leah was snarling behind me.

"Leah, back off," I warned her.

"Why should I listen?" hissed Bella. I could see she was ready to kill me.

"Because you're the one who told me this. Do you remember? You said we belonged in each other's lives, right? That we were family. You said that was how you and I were supposed to be. So…now we are. It's what you wanted,"

She glared at me furiously.

"You think you'll be a part of my family as my _son-in-law_!"

Oops, wrong turn.

Emmett laughed and I heard Esme, "Stop her Edward. She'll be unhappy if she hurts him,"

At that state, I don't think so…

"No! How can you even look at it that way? She's just a baby, for crying out loud!" I reasoned. Honestly, how can I fall in love with a baby?

"That's my _point_!"

"You know I don't think of her that way! Do you think Edward would have let me live this long if I did? All I want is for her to be safe and happy- is that so bad? So different from what you want?" I shouted back.

"Amazing, isn't she?" murmured Edward.

"She hasn't gone for his throat even once," said Carlisle.

That was an improvement? She was supposed to be after my throat?

"You're going to stay away from her," she warned me.

What was I? Dumb?

"I can't do that!"

"_Try. _Starting _now,"_

"It's not possible. Do you remember how much you wanted around three days ago? How hard it was to be apart from each other? That's gone for you now, isn't it?"

I looked at Nessie instead of Bella's eyes. Nessie's eyes were promising and I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"That was her," I told Bella, "From the very beginning. We had to be together, even then,"

"Run away while you still can," she threatened.

"C'mon Bells! Nessie likes me too!"

And that ticked Bella off…

"_What..._did you call her?"

"Well," I mumbled, "that name you came up with is kind of a mouthful and-"

"You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster?!"

And the rest was history…

Nessie took her fingers off my face. I shook my head to bring myself back. Her soft fingers suddenly traced my face, starting from my jaw then running her fingers thru my hair.

"Soul mate?" she asked.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Forever…"

"You know, the bike wasn't the only reason I wanted to see you," she said.

"What is that?"

She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You're just plain irresistible to stay away from," she said…

Who said vampires where the only irresistible creatures available?

NEXT CHAPTER: BEING TAILED, A GUY WITH A TAIL


	3. III Being Tailed, Guy with a Tail

(Still from Jacob's point-of-view)

I was enjoying my sleep.

The pillow was soft and I had no nightmares.

My eyes were still closed yet I could smell the fresh morning around me. The bed was warm and comforting. I had no reason to wake up.

I could feel something soft under my chin. I felt my other hand holding something smooth. I wondered what I was holding. My hand stroked the silk with gentleness I never knew I had. It was enjoyable to touch something soft. At that moment, I knew I had to open my eyes.

My eyes opened slowly. The blurriness was everywhere and I looked down at my chin to see that soft brown thing. As my vision started to clear, I realized it was someone's hair. I started to feel what I was stroking and found out it was smooth skin.

Well, what do you know?

If it isn't Renesmee…

RENESMEE?!

My eyes were wide with shock.

I realized I didn't go home that night. I had fallen asleep on her bed and apparently, she had fallen asleep in my arms.

Bella's gonna kill me…

But I didn't bother to budge. I watched her sleep instead.

I was used to watching Nessie sleep. Ever since she was a baby, I watched her with interest, fascination and love. The way she snores silently and the steady motion of her chest were appealing to me. Sometimes, I even hear her talk in her sleep.

Her hand was on my chest. I wondered why she didn't bother to wake me up and tell me to go home.

I looked at the clock and saw it was already six in the morning. I had to get out before Bella comes into her daughter's room and finds her asleep with her best friend. I didn't want Nessie to be in trouble and neither did I.

I slowly and quietly removed myself from Nessie. She didn't budge a bit…she continued to sleep.

I quietly opened her window (yeah, it sounds cheap but hey, I can't just walk thru the front door can I?) and stole one last glance. I watched her snuggle to her pillow and sleep on. I just couldn't resist…

I walked back to her bed and kissed her forehead.

It was a brotherly thing to do…right?

Anyway, after that, I resisted the temptation and immediately jumped out of her window and landed on my four paws. I sniffed the fresh air and went my way before Bella could rip my guts out for sleeping with her daughter.

\=\=\=\=\=\=\==\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\

"Where've you been? You could've called!"

I rolled my eyes as my father scolded me for not telling him where I've been. There I was, the Alpha Wolf, being scolded by his human father for being late.

See the irony?

"Dad, for the fifth time, I told you I was at the Cullens'," I said in an exasperated voice. My dad, Billy Black, eyed me suspiciously then laid off. He wheeled his wheelchair towards the sink. I sighed and went to our living room to see Embry on the couch.

"Hey there Jake," he greeted.

"Where's Quil?" I asked.

"Cuddling Claire, I think," said Embry. I rolled my eyes. Unfortunately, Embry caught that.

"What're you rolling your eyes for? He's just enjoying his soul mate," reasoned Embry, "You slept with your soul mate, didn't you?"

"Shut up,"

"Ooh, looks like the Alpha Wolf's shy!"

"Embry, let me remind you that the Alpha Wolf won't be shy to rip you piece by piece if you don't shut up," I warned him. He stopped but I could still see the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Hey Jake!"

I look around and saw Seth enter the room, a goofy grin on his face. I groaned. If there was one thing I hated, it was my love life being poked at. I know…I overreacted. It wasn't a love life…_yet. _She was my soul mate and best friend, for Pete's sake! For six and a half years, they never laid off my case.

Geez, can't an Alpha Male have privacy?

Seth plopped himself beside me.

"Been at the Cullens, I heard," he said.

I smirked, "Yeah, what's it to you?" I asked sarcastically.

"I heard that you didn't go home last night,"

"So?"

"Come on Seth, quit stalling," said Embry, "I know you know where Jake was,"

Seth smiled at me slyly. "Embry, I don't think Jake wants to talk about it. I bet he's busy remembering the way he kissed Nessie goodnight, the way he touched Nessie with utter gentle-"

"Shut up!"

I felt myself growling. These guys really didn't know the meaning of shut up. I had to bear with them everyday and it was a good thing I wasn't that short-tempered. Their barking laughs were loud and irritating but I had to bear with it.

"Aw, come on Jake," said Embry, "We're not saying it's a bad thing. I mean…honestly, of all the soul mates wolves had, Nessie's the hottest,"

"Yeah, you're one lucky wolf," said Seth, "You get a half-breed like you for a soul mate. A pretty half-breed in Nessie's case,"

"Okay, thanks for the comment, now will you please lay-off?" I asked them.

They both laughed but mercifully, they did lay off. I began to think about what they said…

Renesmee was the most beautiful person in the world. There was no doubt about that. She was much prettier than Bella, Alice and Esme put all together. Rosalie looked like an old woman next to her.

The way her bronze curls bounced when she was excited was flattering. Her eyes stuck guys (like me) dumb. When she touches me, I feel like I've been touched by the warm sun. But she was my best friend…

Was it only because she was gorgeous that I learned to love her?

Was it because she was my soul mate?

What if she wasn't?

As her soul mate, it was my duty to fulfill her every need…to be whatever she wanted me to be. What if I hadn't imprinted on her? Will I be still in love with Bella and not give a damn on her daughter like what I felt when Bella was pregnant?

Whoa, I asked too many questions…

3:30 in the afternoon

There I was

At Forks High School

Waiting for Nessie

I don't know why I ended up there. I was just roaming around Forks and to my surprise, my feet brought me to her school. I guess I just wanted to fetch her from school, which I did sometimes.

I brought my bike with me and an extra helmet too. I was so sure she'd ride with me and not with her friends.

I heard the school bell ring and I saw dozens of kids burst out of the door. As they passed me, I can't help but notice different looks on their faces. There were faces of wonder and faces of disgust, like they were wondering, "What's this native American doing here?"

I tried not to look at them. Brave as I was, I was still vulnerable to reactions sometimes. A mile from me, I heard a girl whisper to her friend, asking her if I studied in Forks and if she knew me. That was the hard part when you can hear things that were miles away.

You can hear all the hurting murmurs…

"Jake?"

I turned and saw Nessie, looking at me with excitement in her face. She looked thrilled to see me.

"Hey there," I said.

"Whoa,"

"What?" I asked her.

"I didn't expect you to be here," she said.

"Well little girl, Jake here is a guy of surprises," I said, offering her the helmet. She grinned as she took it from my hand. Before she got to ride at the back, I heard a herd of guys a few meters away.

"Nessie!"

"Wait up!"

I saw Nessie roll her eyes and I sensed it was something. They came and I saw about four guys in football gears heading our way.

Stalkers…

"Hey there," they said once they arrived. They tried getting close to Nessie. Others even tried flashing their handsome smiles to attract her…

Not…

They seemed to have not noticed me. They continued to fawn over Nessie, who was clearly irritated. Man, I was heating up because of them. One of the guys even blocked me by his back.

"You wanna watch the game tonight?" one of them asked.

"No thanks," said Nessie.

"Aw come on, Ness," begged the other one, "I'll take you there,"

Give me a break…what was he? A taxi driver?

"We'll treat you,"

"I'll give you a sundae, you look like that right?"

"Hey, Nessie, lets go skating tomorrow,"

"You wanna ride home?"

"Ehem,"

That's where I came in…

All of them looked at me and noticed that I was there for the first time. Nessie smiled at me gratefully. I eyed them all one by one.

"I believe she's riding with me," I said.

"Who are you?" challenged one of them.

"I'm Jake Black," I said, "And Nessie's riding with me,"

"Who said so?" snarled the other one.

I looked at him straight in the eye. "Me,"

"What are you, here taxi driver?"

Who gave him the right to repeat my question?

I breathed deeply. _Control your temper…breathe in…breathe out…_

I looked at the guy, straight in the eye. He didn't back out either. He was just looking at me with the bully eye. The others were glaring at me too but hell no way I was gonna back out.

"Yes, if she wants me to be a taxi driver," I said. I saw Nessie smile at my answer but I saw the fiercer glares they gave me. Whoa, I was going to spark a fight?

"Listen pal," threatened the biggest of them, "We're not here to joke with you,"

"Who said I was joking?"

I could hear the knuckles crunching. These guys were slightly less big than I was but I was alone. What can little old me do with a bunch of football brats?

"Dude, you don't know who you're messing with,"

_Keep calm…don't fight back…breathe in…breathe out…they're just kids…you can do it…_

"I'm not messing with you," I said calmly. I held the brakes of my bike to squeeze them instead of the boys. I know…I was frozen at 16 but I've been 16 for six years. That makes me…twenty-two. And I look twenty-two for Pete's sake! Weren't they scared of me?

One of them actually snarled at me…

Guess not…

"You don't own her," snarled one of them.

"Jimmy, stop it-" butted Nessie.

"Neither do you," I said. Boy, if they only knew what she was. They better be thankful that I was controlling my temper. Seriously, I wanted to smack them one by one. I had to ignore them.

"Nessie, come on," I told her, "Let's go,"

And the next happening just happened in one blow.

The biggest smacked me in the jaw. I think I heard my jaw crack but at that time, I was shocked. I know, werewolves don't get hurt. I wasn't hurt really but I did feel a bit of it. The guy was as huge as I was and I bet he was somehow as strong as I was. But I wasn't minding that…I was thinking about something else. Of course, you can't imagine how hard it was for me to control my temper with that. I could feel the wolf inside me coming out…boiling like hot lava. The impact of the blow was so strong that I fell to the ground. Tell me, how embarrassing is that for an Alpha Wolf? At first, I really wanted to hit him back. I was really raging inside but outside I was trying to keep calm. I had to stop. I had to be calm or I'd have the wolf out of me.

The stupid football player rubbed his knuckles. He must've felt the concrete of my skin somehow.

"What the hell?!?!" I heard Nessie shriek. I could feel the blood from my lips and I heard a loud slap. I mustered my strength to look up and saw Nessie in front of me, her legs shaking with fury. The smack itself was loud and I saw the look on the guy's face. He was surprised that a petite like Nessie could actually slap him with such force.

Must get her out…

"Nessie…no," I mumbled, the taste of my blood irritating me.

She immediately turned to me when she heard my voice. She knelt beside me, her warm arm around me.

"Jake, you alright?" she asked, her chocolate eyes worried. I nodded, wiping away the blood that erupted from my swollen lip.

"Yeah," I said as I struggled to get up. I managed to hold unto my bike and get my helmet on. The guys were still there, helping up their friend who had a large slap mark on his face.

"Come on," I told her.

"Can you?" she asked uncertainly, looking at the handle bars.

"Just get on, Nessie. I heal fast anyway," I said, handing her a helmet. She didn't complain but kept on glaring at the football players. She rode on my back then we went off.

The wind was blowing past our faces as I drove my motorcycle past the shops and faces. Nessie was quiet but her arms were tightly grasped around my waist, like she didn't want to let go. Her head was on my shoulder, as if she was trying to comfort me. I guess she was in deep thought.

We arrived at the Cullen household a few minutes later. She got off the bike and took her helmet off. She looked at me with her doleful eyes.

"Come in," she said.

"Nessie, I should be going back-"

"Jacob Black, you are not going back to La Push with that wound unclean on your face, you hear me?" she demanded angrily. Immediately, I got off my bike and joined her inside the house. We silently proceeded upstairs and she ushered me to Carlisle's office.

She made me sit on a stool while she rummaged the Doc's medical closet. My mouth was damp with the taste of my own blood. She got out some cotton, alcohol and some reddish liquid stuff.

"Hold still," she told me.

She softly dabbed the alcohol-stuffed cotton on my face, which stung. I had to yelp. It wasn't the scar that hurt. I heal fast remember? I don't know what that was but whatever it was, it still stung.

"Ow, ow" I moaned.

"Jake, sit still,"

_Easy for you to say. You're not getting hurt…_I thought privately. I winced as she dabbed that reddish stuff near my lips.

"Well look who it is,"

We both looked and saw Alice. She was wearing a serene smile as she stood by the door.

"Hey shortie," I greeted then winced when Nessie dabbed the cotton again.

"Hi Aunt Alice," Nessie said, "Where's everyone?"

"Hunting," said Alice, "Carlisle's at the hospital. What happened to you?" she asked me.

"Uppercut by a high school bully," I said. Alice laughed her tinkling laugh.

"That's the bad thing about not being able to see both of you. I could've warned you," she said.

"Too bad we were blind spots for you," I said, "And that's okay, I heal fast."

"Why aren't you hunting, Aunt?" asked Nessie.

"Not thirsty,"

"Oh,"

When she said the word thirsty, I became alarmed. Wasn't I bleeding moments ago?

"Er…Alice," I said, "You don't suck werewolf blood, do you?"

She laughed, "Course not Jacob,"

"But you hunt animals,"

"Yeah but don't forget, you smell," said Alice.

"Oh," I said dumbly. How could I be so stupid? Alice laughed again and went away. Nessie, on the other hand, was still frowning. She was so like her dad: crazed-worrier.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I heal fast remember?" I assured her, stretching to prove it. She placed a hand on my cheek and showed me a thought.

She remembered the way the guy Jimmy punched me. She panicked and was furious at him. I saw myself in her memory, staggering and bleeding. I was all what she remembered. Her worry…her concern…

I looked pitiful in her point-of-view.

The memories stopped and I saw her eyes staring at me. Her hand was still on my cheek then she leaned me close to her heart, her chin on my head. She stroked the back of my head with such gentleness that I could've fallen asleep.

"My best friend…my Jacob," she murmured.

Forget about being smacked by an arrogant football player. Forget being embarrassed in front of some students.

What mattered was…

Nessie was okay.

I hugged her waist and nestled my head closer to her. She was such a comfort.

It only like yesterday that we did the opposite. She was little then, about three feet still. She'd bury her head on my shoulder when she was sad and then I'd hold her till she was okay and happy again.

Now, things were different.

I was being comforted by her in the way I used to comfort her.

And who'd think I hated being sloppy…

=-=-=--=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The sand was warm over my feet.

We were walking down the beaches of La Push, side by side. The wind was blowing in my face as I walked by the shore. The wind was also blowing by Renesmee's hair that I could smell her fairly wonderful scent.

I didn't want her to come at first but she was persistent to tag along. I wanted her to rest back at Forks but the girl was…insisting…

So there I was, walking with my soul mate…down by the beach…

"Jake?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked me.

"Nessie, I'm fine," I said. She asked me the same question for the thirty-ninth time already. The waves continued to roll as we walked on the sand. I heard all the people's heartbeats as I passed them but Nessie's heart was the strongest. Her steady rhythm pounded against her chest.

As we walked in silence, I could feel the tension.

I touched her arm.

"I don't know if I could prevent myself from killing Jimmy Walker come Monday," she said quietly.

"Don't," I said, "You don't have to,"

"I'm sorry Jacob," she said, "My blood pressure's raging right now,"

"Oh," was all I said.

The fact that Nessie got pissed whenever I was hurt amused me a bit. It was nice to know that she cared for me that much that she was willing to actually rip the guts out of the guys who played rough with me. Not that I wanted her to expose herself for my sake.

"Really Ness, I'm serious. There's no need," I told her, "I don't want you to expose yourself because of me,"

"Who cares? They didn't have to be so rude,"

See, like father, like daughter…

Eyes of guys followed her. I began to notice as I looked around and saw every eye looking at her, with interest and lust (grrrr). There were surfers who tried to follow her but saw me and kept their distance.

But Nessie continued to walk, as if she didn't notice the number of male eyes staring at her.

That was the hard part of having her as a soul mate.

No doubt that Renesmee's beauty could attract guys fifty miles from where we were. She was always being tailed by those who wanted to try their luck on her. I've seen love letters many times and they were all sleeping in her trash bin. Tons of roses had been sent to her before and I even accompanied her in giving them to her teachers. The chocolates ended up in Seth's stomach but she didn't mind.

Yeah,

I'm a guy with a tail

And my best friend/soul mate's being tailed

What a perfect match…

The eyes still followed as she brought me to the loneliest corner of the beach. The rocks were scattered on the sand. I wasn't used to staying at lonely places…not that I was claustrophobic. I just couldn't stand being lonely again.

She sat on a big rock facing the ocean. Her curls swayed with the wind, the smell coming to me again. Man, I had to use nose plugs just to avoid looking like an idiot. Her pale skin glowed by the sun, unlike her parents, which sparkled. I could see the pink in her cheeks as she silently watched the ocean.

I sat on the sand. Copying what she did, I also stared at the ocean. Though I lived at La Push since God knows how long, I still didn't tire watching the sea. It made me calm and almost human when I started phasing. The times that I grieved over the fact that Bella loved Edward more than she could love me were spent here. When I ran away, I made it a point to at least see the ocean to calm my nerves.

Nessie hugged her legs and sighed.

When she sighs, I sigh.

"Jake?"

"Yep?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Er…"

What was I thinking? Hmmm, let's see. I was thinking about the one thing I always thought about: her. It's always been her.

"Nothing," I answered.

She smiled at the ocean. I knew she was pleased.

"Ask me the same thing," she said.

"Okay," I said, "What are you thinking about Nessie?"

She shrugged, "Killing Jimmy,"

"Nessie, didn't I tell you to lay-"

She laughed, "Just kidding, Jake. Don't let your blood pressure kill you," she said. I was relieved, I don't know if I could handle the pity I'd feel for Jimmy once Nessie's thru with him.

I stood up and sat on the rock.

"No, really Ness," I said, "What are you thinking?"

"Guess,"

"Nessie, I'm not a mind-reader like your dad,"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Uh…" I said, "Spaghetti and meatballs?"

She made a face, "Eww, no way," she said.

"Well, what?"

She just smiled and continued to watch the ocean. I never knew that girls were so unpredictable.

"I give up," I said.

"Gosh Jacob, I didn't know you give up too easily," she said.

"When it comes to being the Alpha, I don't. But when it concerns the female mind, especially female half-humans like you, I give up too easily," I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"You sound like Alice," she said, "Except she says she gives up on seeing me because she wasn't like me,"

"Hey, I'm a blind spot too,"

"Yeah but you fit in the category of werewolves," she said.

"And you fit in the half-breeds department,"

"Ha ha,"

Suddenly, she stood up and kicked her shoes off. She grinned her crooked smile, my favorite.

"Uh-oh," I said.

"Time for some beach playing," she said, "You up or you a whiney?"

I grinned back and took my shirt off.

"You're on half-breed,"

"Watch it, mutt," she said then she raced off towards the water, leaving her shoes and socks on the sand along with my shirt.

The next thing I knew, I was being harassed by a half-breed in the water. She was strong, alright. She managed to knock me off several times but that was partly because I was looking at her like an idiot.

We laughed loud. People were staring at us but I didn't care.

All that I saw was Nessie

What Quil said was true then…

You can't see anyone but your soul mate…

I think I have blind spots too…


	4. IV The InviteHow Formal

_Glad to see you're here,_

I glared at Jared. Even though he was in his wolf-self, I could imagine the smirk on his face.

_Me too,_

_Spent time with Nessie, huh?_

_Yeah,_

_Don't be embarrassed, I spend time with Kim,_

_Didn't say I was,_

Jeez, almost everyone in the pack was scrutinizing what I did. Didn't I tell you they didn't know how to lay-off?

_Hey guys,_

_Sup Sam? _asked Jared. Sam Uley had arrived.

_What are we meeting for? _Sam asked me.

_Why don't we wait for Quil and Embry? _I suggested.

_Alright…_

I sniffed the fresh air, hoping to catch the scent of either Quil or Embry. Unfortunately, none. I thought one good reason why Quil was late:

Claire

Probably, he was being the much-abused nanny of an 8-year old again. Not that I'm against being caring for your soul mate, but sometimes, I pity Quil when he comes home with a bruise on his knees because Claire made him kneel for an hour. I was lucky that I didn't have to imprint on Claire.

I had invited Sam's pack over to discuss this little problem of mine. I wanted to see or hear what they thought.

Suddenly, I smelled someone

Embry

_Hey guys,_

_About time you got here, _I said.

_Sorry,_

_Seen Quil?_

_He's with Claire, _said Embry, _He's helping her with a Math homework_

Now he's a tutor too? A much-abused nanny and tutor? Poor Quill.

_Okay then, _

_So Jake, what did you call us for? _asked Sam. I racked my brains again. The thought of Quil being an abused nanny/tutor had swerved me from business as an Alpha. I couldn't help but pity the guy.

_I wanted to ask for your advice,_

_Speak up then, _said Jared.

_Well, I wanted to know how to keep my temper down_

I saw Jared roll his eyes. _Geez Jake, you've been a wolf for a long time and you tell us that you're still having trouble with your temper_

_Jared, let him speak, _said Sam. Good old Sam, no wonder I've grown fond of him.

I told both our packs what I had almost done. I told them that I almost attacked a football player because I almost lost my temper and almost exposed our secret.

_So, a teenager almost let you phase? _asked Embry.

_Come on, he was absolutely irritating. I don't know if he's retarded or what but he didn't have to break my jaw out of the blue, _I said. My eyes searched Sam's. Since he was the wisest, I expected the best answer to come out of him.

_I know it sounds shallow, coming from an Alpha. Sorry bout that. I know you all get irritated when I remind you of your tempers and now you see me telling you that I almost lost my temper, _

_Hear, hear, _said Seth.

I was still looking hopefully at Sam. He was still silent and his eyes were unreadable.

_Sam?_

Sam looked at me.

_Well Jake, that lies in you. If you decide to let your temper get in the way, then you'll surely phase in front of people and expose us, _he said, _but if you keep it down and think of other things, you might just succeed over yourself_

I hated it when Sam made me feel so guilty. I looked at him and I knew he was right. I shouldn't let a stubborn teenager ruin my mood.

_I can't believe we're meeting just for this, _said Jared.

_Shut up, Jared, _said Seth wisely.

_No, it's only correct. Jacob did the right thing. He thinks for the welfare of both our packs, _said Sam.

_Thanks, _I told him.

_No problem_

I was sleeping on my bed after that meeting.

My body was tired and I had to sleep it off before I went on patrol. I didn't want to snore on duty.

So there I was, snoring.

As I lay there, I felt something soft brushing thru my hair. It was so smooth that even in my sleep I wanted to sigh.

The brushing continued and I really loved it.

But it did wake me up.

My groggy eyes opened slowly and I saw something blurry above me. All I could work out was the bronze and the brown.

"Hey,"

Sweet smell…the breath was sweet…

I rubbed my eyes with my hand and yawned. Man, I needed to wake up.

I looked up and saw Nessie, her chocolate brown eyes gleaming and catching me in a daze again. Her hand was running thru my hair.

"Hey there," I said sleepily.

"I heard you had a meeting with your pack,"

"Yep," I said.

"What for?"

"Temper trouble," I said. Suddenly, she frowned.

"Jake, is this about the boys at school?" she asked. I gulped. Did I have to say the real reason? Why did I have a big mouth?

"Er…sort of," I said, "But don't worry. It won't happen again. I'm perfectly capable of being calm again,"

Her worry lines didn't vanish. She was still frowning. Damn my mouth.

"Nessie, don't worry. Don't give me that look, you know I hate it,"

She sighed instead and looked at me. Her warm brown eyes were appealing and they were striking me. I might've even forgotten how to breathe.

"I'm sorry," she said.

So much like her dad…ugh

"Nah, it's okay," I said and patted her shoulder. She pushed away a strand of bronze curl from her eyes. As I sat up, I noticed something.

I was half-naked.

Her eyes noticed it too. She looked at me. It was very awkward…very…

"Er," I said. I could feel my face burning with embarrassment. I don't know. I've been half-naked in front of her before but not that close, as in we were four inches apart. And I never thought that the way she stared would make me…insecure.

Her eyes were like lasers. They just stayed where they were.

Silently panicking, I rummaged under my blankets for my stupid shirt. I was conscious that she was still looking…so I tried to talk.

"Uh…was it Billy who let you in?"

Suddenly, she blushed. Her eyes finally left me and they went down.

"Er…I kinda let myself in," she said shyly then she gestured thru my open window. I remembered closing it.

"So Billy doesn't know you're here?"

"He's not here," she said, "I saw him leave,"

"Oh," I said.

"Don't you have patrols today?" she asked.

"Nope, just finished the last one,"

"Cool," she said, "No wonder you snored loudly,"

I raised an eyebrow at her, "How do you base that on how tired I am?"

She smirked, "The louder, the more tired you are,"

"Was I that loud?"

"Pretty much,"

I groaned and Nessie laughed, throwing a pillow at me.

"You don't have to observe how snoring tells my tiredness," I told her.

"You're not mad, are you?" she asked.

I smirked, "Yeah, like I have the right to be," I said. She smiled her crooked smile and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"At least you know you're my slave," she said.

"Yes ma'am,"

She laughed and snuggled to my pillows then threw one at me.

"I'm not in the mood for a pillow fight," I said.

She pouted, her pink lips pouting along with her eyes. God, I hated it when she does that. It weakens my defenses. The way her eyes bore me and those pink lips pouting really makes her look like a pitiful pup.

"Come on Jake," she said, "Aren't you bored?"

"Nope,"

She sighed then she took another pillow. She smiled and threw it at me.

"Well, if you're not gonna play with me, I guess I'm gonna play myself," she said and threw the other one at me.

"Stop that," I said.

"Aw, you're mad now, aren't you?" she teased. I turned my back on her. Nope, I wasn't gonna let her tempt me.

"Nope,"

She threw my blanket at me and jumped off the bed, wrapping me with my own blanket.

"What're you doing?" I asked her as she spun the blanket around me.

"Er…trying to make you mad by wrapping you in your blanket?"

"Right…very original," I said, grinning at her. Her face was an inch away from mine and I saw a faint blush appear.

"Complement me, will you?" she said. I just smirked and held her hand and spun out of the blanket.

"I need to get dressed," I said and bent down to look for my shirt. I looked around for that green shirt I just wore last night.

_That's weird, _I thought, _I remember hanging it on my bed post _

I looked at Renesmee and saw a glint in her eye as she looked innocently at me.

Aha…

"What?" she asked.

"I think you have something I need,"

Her brown eyes were innocent but I knew she had them. She smirked and held out my shirt.

"Is this it?"

"Yes,"

"Come and get it," then she flew out of my window. Darn, that shirt was supposed to last me till later. Billy would kill me.

I ran out of the window and chased after her. She wasn't anywhere. I sniffed the air and smelled her. I heard her heartbeat, rapidly beating and her tiny laugh somewhere south.

"You're dead Renesmee Cullen," I whispered.

"Yeah right," I heard her.

I grinned and ran towards the south. She changed directions so I went a little east.

She continued to laugh.

A few moments later, I ended up in a tree. Completely covered with leaves, I spied to see if she was anywhere in sight. Her smell was stronger, meaning she was within the area.

Something bronze appeared in one of the bushes.

Nessie danced out of the bushes, holding out my shirt. She was completely unaware that I was watching her. Suddenly, I became stiff.

The way she twirled gracefully made my stomach lurch. Her bronze curls danced along with her and playful smile played on her lips. Her skin glowed because of the sun.

God, I was like an idiot.

I gaped at her, marveling at her beauty.

But I remembered my priorities…

I prepared to spring, bending a little. She was still dancing her way, my shirt in her hand.

On the count of three…

One…

Two…

Three…

"GARRRH!!"

I lunged at her. She turned but it was too late when I already ended up on top of her. We both fell down to the ground, laughing.

"Cheater," she hissed,

"Am not,"

She smirked and handed me my shirt.

I got dressed and grinned at her. "Thanks," I said. She rolled her eyes and stood up, dusting off her pants.

"Wow, someone's pissed," I said.

"No, I'm not," she said.

"Aw, Ness, you just don't like that I beat you," I said.

She snorted then turned her back. I grinned. She hated it when I beat her at something.

"Now who's mad?" I teased.

"Hmph,"

I just shook my head and went back to the trees.

"Alright, I'm leaving," I called out to her once I was a good deal five meters away from her, sniggering silently.

I heard her gasp.

I sniggered and continued my way. I was walking fast and I could hear her fast strides behind me. I started to break into a run the moment I heard her come nearer but I ignored her. I was doing something that I knew would upset her. It was something she didn't like that much.

"Jake! Jake, I'm sorry! Come back!" she shouted. I heard despair in her voice. "Don't leave me!!"

I continued to walk.

"Jake!!"

I stopped in my tracks and waited for her.

"Jake! Jake!"

I took a deep breath and blew in the wind.

A moment later, she came bursting thru the trees…her eyes wide and a tear strolling down her cheek. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were damp.

Without another word, she threw herself at me.

"Gee Ness," was all I said as she sobbed on my chest. Then she pounded her fists on me.

"Don't you ever do that again Jacob Black," she said, "Don't you dare,"

"Don't you leave me like that…."

"…and so the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet came to an end. Juliet had stabbed herself to join her lover in death, which to her is much better than living alone without him…"

I had to yawn.

Mr. Gordon, my Literature teacher, made Romeo and Juliet a soft melodrama so boring that half the class was closing their eyelids.

I rubbed my eyes as I tried to focus on what he was saying. Sometimes, he makes me regret my decision of coming back to school after seven years. He could even make me sleep thru his class with him not even noticing.

To tell you the truth, being back in La Push High was quite weird for me. The feeling of being back to a school you hadn't attended for so long made me queasy. Of course, that meant new people too. My old friends had graduated and the new people here didn't know me at first.

Going back to the Romeo and Juliet lecture, there I was, fighting the urge to sleep. I was sure that my eyes were closing but I tried to keep them open.

I looked around and saw Quil snoring on his English paper. He was leaning on his desk and I could see his eyes were closed.

Behind me, I caught Patricia Lopez staring at me…again. Then next to me, Dennis Miller was pretending to listen to the teacher…

"Mr. Black,"

I looked up and saw Mr. Gordon looking at me.

Damn…

"Yes?"

"Would you kindly repeat what I said?" he asked.

Uh-oh…did I even listen? What happened and he suddenly spotted me? I was just staring!

"Er…"

Damn, it was unfair. I wasn't even sleeping like Quil and I was the one who got reprimanded.

"Mr. Black?"

"Uh…yeah…Juliet killed herself cause Romeo drank poison and died?" I tried.

And that ended me in detention, way to go Alpha.

I know, at first, I really didn't want to go back to school. Being the Alpha of my pack, I had a responsibility of guarding La Push. But Sam insisted that one of my responsibilities as an Alpha was to study. Ugh…give me a break. Like I'd need Romeo and Juliet to bang enemies with. But since Sam is also an Alpha of the other pack, the Elders though his decision was wise and told me to just follow it. So I couldn't do anything but follow the other-Alpha…

How ironic

Going back to my detention…I was sent out of the room for my stupid answer. Part of me was bummed because it was damn unfair but the other half was rejoicing cause I was finally free from 'Boredom 101'. I headed towards Room 190 where all those people who earned detention slips went.

No one was inside the room.

Apparently, I was the only troublemaker for the day.

I sighed as I sat on the nearby armchair and watched the clock. I had an hour before school ended.

As I sat there, I tried to amuse myself. I thought of the one thing that amused me these days.

I thought of those times when we'd walk to the beach, our feet on the sand. I remembered the way her bronze ringlets would sway with the wind and her incredible scent attracting me. The way her eyes flashed whenever she was excited was hardly unforgettable.

And when she's sad, her eyes still looked wonderful. The way her pink lips smiles makes me want to jump out of a window.

I remembered when she was still young, when we'd play Chase the Elk for an hour. Then I remembered those moments when we'd chase each other in the forest or race to see who was fastest. She'd always laugh out loud when she defeated me but when I did, she'd scrunch her face up.

The feel of her skin on mine…wow. Like satin or silk, it was smooth.

Yep, pass the time by dreaming of your best friend…

I looked at the clock…I had spent fifteen minutes daydreaming about her. I was getting impatient with every tick of the clock.

I looked out of the window and saw the clouds. I was getting bored every minute. I sighed as I watched the birds.

The window…

I grinned. How stupid did I get?

I walked towards the window, opened it and jumped out to sweet freedom.

Man, I'd get hell for this.

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

RENESMEE'S POINT-OF-VIEW

_And the honest truth shall set you free_

I was fidgeting.

No, I was…nervous.

I just received the news that afternoon and I didn't know if I should ask him or not. I knew Jake.

I knew him too well.

I know it's weird for a half-breed like me to be nervous. No, let me rephrase that. It was weird for ME to be nervous with JACOB. It's not likely. I've never been nervous with him.

Till that time…

"Miss Cullen, are you alright?"

"Huh?"

I looked up and saw my Homeroom teacher, Miss Banks, looking at me with expecting eyes.

"Oh, yes, I am," I replied, smiling at her.

"You seem preoccupied," she said, "Been thinking of our little event? Do you have anyone in your mind to ask out or none as of now?"

I gulped, "Actually, I do have one but I think he'll be hesitant,"

She patted my shoulder and smiled, "Oh dear, let's hope that your friend will come. Tell him it'll be fun." I nodded my head and thanked her. Sure, I bet Jake would like the fun part. But I don't know if he'd like the main event…

Prom…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

As usual, I was outside of school, reading a book while I waited for anyone to pick me up. I didn't own a car. My dad refused to buy me one till he thinks I'm ready and this was because of my reckless driving a year ago, which involved me nearly killing a little old lady down the street. And so there I was, waiting.

The rain started to pour. The usual rainy day had resumed in Forks. I looked around and saw some of my schoolmates leaving with their friends while I waited for no one in particular. I saw Jimmy by his Porsche and looking at me as if he was expecting me to ride with him. I ignored him and continued reading my book.

Since I was partly a vampire, I was able to sit still without moving but so as not to blow our cover, I tried to make little movements as usual.

Suddenly, I caught a familiar scent in the air. The sound of a roaring motorcycle suddenly came within earshot. I smiled.

Within seconds, a black motorcycle had parked in front of me. The driver took his helmet off and a grin flashed off his face.

"Jake, get in here!" I called out, "You'll get soaked!"

He just shook his head and walked towards me. He had another helmet tucked under his left arm.

"Hey," he said and handed me the other helmet, "I'll be your bus for this afternoon,"

"You're early," I remarked.

"I ditched detention," he said with a proud grin on his face. I mocked a scowl at him.

"That was irresponsible Jacob Black," I told him, "You should've at least said goodbye to your teacher. Where are your manners?"

"Manners?" he scoffed, "Don't have them, Missy,"

I rolled my eyes and took the helmet from him. I looked at the rain and then at him.

"We're riding out in the rain?" I asked.

"Uh-huh," he said, "We'll get soaked. Do you have any objections?"

"None," I said, "But seriously, what would people think? They'd see us out there and tell us that we'll get sick,"

"I don't get sick, Nessie,"

"Neither do I,"

He rolled his eyes. "So what's wrong with that? We'll just ignore them and scoot off," then he smiled slyly, "Unless you're just saying that cause you're scared of the rain,"

He was threatening me. Nice move, mutt, but not nice enough.

I smiled at him, "You're on," I said and put the helmet on. I ran to the side of his black motorcycle and winked at him, the rain on my head. His white teeth smiled and then he ran to me and placed his helmet on.

"You're gonna get wet," he told me.

"Don't care," I said, "Take me home and get me warm,"

He laughed then he kissed the top of my helmet.

Okay, this wasn't new to me. Jacob has been very sweet to me for a number of times yet there are times when I feel very…how should I say this…flattered. That instant his lips touched the top of my helmet, it was like I felt it on top of my head. It was a good thing that he didn't saw me blushing.

"I will, Princess, just get on the bike,"

I obeyed him. He sat in front of me and I automatically hugged his waist. The engine roared as he started the motorcycle. After that, off we went.

As the wind blew thru us, I thought of how lucky I was that Jacob was a part of my life. When I was young, I thought that I had the nicest and coolest older brother figure in the world! Hell yeah I did! Not a kid on my street had their brother catching you the instant you fell from the tree. No one had a brother who could get you anything you needed in an instant. And no one had someone who could change into a wolf.

Yeah, I was pretty lucky with Jake. He was my blanket when I was cold and my tissue when I was sad. The many times his shoulder was soaked because of my tears all meant something to me. I loved him like I'd love my brother, if I had one. I loved him as much as I loved my parents, Edward and Bella. He meant everything to me.

When I grew up, I began to see him in a different light.

I didn't see him as a brother anymore. Not that I didn't like him…it was more than that.

Jacob was the most caring person. Whenever I look at him, the look he returns to me is deep. The way he looks at me! It's the look of a blind man who saw the sun for the first time. His eyes tell me that I mean everything to him…that I was important to him. The way he takes care of me…it makes me feel wanted. And that fact struck me…

He loved me more than I knew

Of course, that made me realize one thing…

I loved him more than he did…

I hugged his waist tighter with these thoughts and inhaled his familiar scent. Unlike my family, Jacob smells okay to me. Sure, he smells musty sometimes but it was oddly comforting. I leaned on him as he drove his bike.

With that, I drifted to sleep…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Nessie?"

I opened my eyes.

I felt a pillow under my head and above me, I saw a pair of dark eyes staring intensely at me.

Jacob was leaning over me, a curious look on his face.

"You fell asleep," he said.

"Sorry," I said. He smiled and sat at the side of my bed. I sat up and looked at him.

"Did Momma let you in?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Your parents are out. I carried you thru the window," he said proudly and nodded towards the window, which was open.

"Cool," I said.

He grinned and plopped down my bed. He took a pillow and crushed it to his face. His feet were by the bed post where he hung his shirt.

"Aw Jake, don't sleep now," I told him.

He removed the pillow from his face.

"You wanna tell me something?"

The prom. Yeah, I wanted to tell him that.

"Uh…I guess so," I said.

"Tell me,"

I suddenly became tensed. How could I ask Jacob to my prom? I knew he wasn't a prom type of guy but it was worth a try.

"I wanted to ask you a favor, Jake," I said.

"What?"

"I don't know if you'll like it or not. But I wish you'd say yes,"

He stared at me curiously. I wanted to melt right there.

"Er…"

"Jake, don't get mad with me okay?"

"Nessie, I promise I won't. Just tell me the deal," he said. I breathed.

"Jacob, will you come to my prom?" I asked.

That's when his eyes widened and when I became nervous again. He didn't talk at first. He just looked at me.

"What?" he managed to ask.

"Well, our school's prom allowed us to bring outsiders. I figured I'd take you with me because I want you to be there," I said. He gulped and ran a hand thru his hair.

_Please say yes, please say yes, _I pleaded silently.

"You want me to be your date?"

"Yes,"

"Oh wow," he said, "Geez, Nessie, uh…here's the deal,"

Uh-oh…

He was nervous too. "I'm not that fond of proms, Nessie. I ditched my prom at school. I really don't think I mix well with the tuxedos and the dancing part. It's just…uncomfortable with it,"

My eyes went down with these words.

He suddenly panicked, "Oh Ness, don't look that way! It's not because of you! It's me. I'm just uneasy with these things! Don't look at me like that. You know that I'd really want to but…"

He didn't even bother to finish the sentence.

"Okay," I said quietly.

He looked up.

"Really Nessie? Is it okay with you?"

"Sure, yeah" I said, "But since you're not gonna come with me…" I sighed, "I guess I'll have to say yes to Jimmy's offer. I mean, I can't go alone…"

Bing, bing, bing! I had hit a nerve!

At the sound of Jimmy's name, Jake's eyes narrowed. He suddenly glared at me.

"You're going out with that jerk?"

"Do you leave me with a choice? You don't want to come right?" I told him, "I figured Jimmy would be a nice second choice. He did treat me an ice cream cone a week ago, even though I didn't like it. He's sweet in a way."

"Him? Why him?"

"It's my choice Jacob. You irritated him but he's really not bad, just irritating sometimes. I think I should grant his wish," I said and grabbed my cell phone. I scrolled down the addresses and found Jimmy's name. I was about to dial when Jake snatched the phone from my hand.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't," he said.

"Why not?" I asked, "I can't go alone."

"You're not going with him,"

"Who said so? He's the one who hasn't given up among the other guys who asked me out,"

He glared at me. I glared back at him.

"Look Jake, I didn't dump all those other guys just to get dumped by you. If you're not gonna come, then fine. I'm not forcing you. Jimmy deserves to go with me. He hasn't given up you know," I said simply and snatched my phone back.

He was watching me from the corner of his eye. I could feel him irritated.

Well, he didn't want to come right?

I was irritated too but I was just making him angry.

Once again he took the phone from my hand and groaned.

"What?"

He groaned again, "All right," he said.

I looked at him, "What do you mean 'all right'?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'll go with you,"

I had to squeal. My eyes widened with delight as I threw myself at him. I was giggling like mad.

"Whoa easy," he said, smiling, "Whoa Nessie, whoa. Calm down,"

"Jake, you're the best!!"

He tried to smile honestly but he was pathetic at it. He just shrugged and crushed his head to my pillow while I enjoyed my euphoria.

"I'm dead," he muttered.

I threw myself at him again and snuggled close to my best friend. His warm body added to my happiness.

"I knew you'd say yes!"

He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"You're just plain irresistible Nessie," he said, "That's unfair,"

"I'm quite the charmer,"

He shrugged again, "So I'm told," then he smiled, "And so I proved…"


End file.
